Meet The New Warrior: Sequal
by SHAYNESQUALL
Summary: The sequal to "Meet the new warrior" whoever read that, read this, R&R, thanx! :-)


And now, You've become a part of me You'll always be right here You've become a part of me You'll always be my fear I can't separate myself from What I've done I've given up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
The chorus to Linkin Park's song "FIGURE.09", from their album METEORA.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN ANY THING OWNED BY SQUARESOFT. EVERY CHARACTER IS FROM FFX. EXCEPT FOR SOME WHICH I MAY ADD SOONER OR LATER.  
  
A/N: This is the sequal to "Meet The New Warrior". As it says in the Epilogue of "Meet The New Warrior" well, this is the Epilogue from that story, what I write next that is: After that, Squall and the rest left Esthar on their way back to Balamb garden and by the time they got home Seifer was chatting to Raijin and Fuijin. Laguna started to fix up Esthar with the help of the people of Esthar. Squall Zell and Seifer were given a presentation for the defeat of Tarka. But Seiker was still alive and planning something to defeat Squall, Zell and Seifer or if they fuse- Zeiquall! So long!! (  
  
And, yes, I know it says that I would write a sequal if requested, which no one did request, (although, barely anyone read it!) but I just decided to do it anyway! And the setting out is different, I actually write how they say things and describe a lot of things. And if you haven't read, "Meet the New Warrior" then read that first. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MEET THE NEW WARRIOR: SEQUAL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 1 - THE RETURN OF.? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PROLOGUE: As it says above Squall and the rest went home, they got a presentation etc, etc. Well, It had almost been a year since Tarka's death, and Galbadia Garden had looked as if to be under good control fro the majority of the time. Squall and party were doing well, Balamb looked safe, and Esthar had been fully repaired, a few months after the defeat of Tarka. And Balamb Garden was in it's original place, just outside the Fire Cavern. And no one had heard of Seiker for a long time, but he still was in the shadows, watching there every move. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sir, must we do this? Remember last time?" a Galbadian Soldier asked, kneeling down on one knee, with his head facing up. He was in a room with a chair turned around. Obviously, there is a guy sitting in the chair.  
  
"YES! I remember last time! But now, it is different! I have become much stronger than before!" The man on the chair yelled at the Galbadian Soldier. "And, now, I'm not taking over Esthar. I have another destination!"  
  
"What? What destination? Why not Esthar? It's the biggest location! It's the most reliable place to get! If you gain Esthar, why, you would be able to get any Island you want, from Trabia to Centra!" The Galbadian Soldier yelled in a mouthful.  
  
"QUIET! I do not want a lecture from you! Just follow your orders and you will live!" The guy ordered. "Now, go! I wish to be alone!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The Soldier said, saluting then bowing, he then left the room in a hurry. The chair spun around, revealing a man wearing white pants, with blonde & black-streaked hair, blue eyes and a black shirt with a white singlet on top.  
  
"Damn soldiers! I hat 'em! But now onto you, the one who defeated my master, almost one year ago now! Let me make a one-year reunion, but some will not come to the next one, next year! Mwahahaha!" He laughed evilly, and we leave him with that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hmm, this time of year seems familiar, but I don't know why?" Zell thought as he scoffed down hotdogs at the Cafeteria. "Well, it'll come back to me!" He said, then scoffing down another tonne of hotdogs.  
  
"(Attention Garden! This is Headmaster Cid speaking! The following people must see me immediately: Mr Zell Dincht, Mr Irvine Kinneas, Ms Quistis Trepe, Ms Selphie Tilmitt, Ms Rinoa Heartilly, Mr Squall Leonhart and Mr Seifer Almasy. I will see you soon.)" Cid said over the intercom.  
  
"Oh, man! Well, I better go talk to Cid! Must be something serious!" Zell thought, finishing off his last hotdog. He quickly ran toward the elevator and went up to Cid's office. As soon as he got into Cid's office, he saw that Squall and the rest were already there, sitting down in chairs in front of a desk. "What's happening?" Zell asked as soon as he got in.  
  
"Hey Zell! We were just waiting for Cid to get back." Irvine replied, turning around in his seat.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Zell asked to no one in particular, as he searched for a chair to sit on.  
  
"He's gone to get some info for something." Selphie answered enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh.Does anyone know anything about why he called us up?" Zell asked, sitting down next to Rinoa. Everyone just shrugged his or her shoulders. "Guess I'll just have to wait." Zell sighed then closed his eyes.  
  
*Moments later*  
  
The door knob slowly turned as all sat waiting for it to open, well, almost immediately it opened revealing Cid, who walked through the door, closing it behind him, then walking over to his desk, past Zell, Rinoa and Irvine, who were all sitting down in the three chairs in front of his desk. He sat down then put down a folder, which he was carrying when he came in. "SeeDs. You may or may not know why you are here." he began, "But, you most likely know it's for something important."  
  
"Just get to the point!" Zell ordered, sitting up in his chair. Cid nodded.  
  
"Ok then. The reason all of you were called up here. is because. well, you remember one year ago?" Cid asked, changing the subject.  
  
"What? One year ago?" Squall thought.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
???: hahaha yeah I'm good ???2: Don't take all the credit, that was my GF!! ???: Whatever i did all the work!! ???3: hey don't forget me!! TARKA: who are they???!! LAGUNA: all right, SQUALL, SEIFER AND ZELL ZELL: yo did anyone call for some backup?? SEIFER: yeah I was getting bored just fighting squall over and over again SQUALL: you only got bored cause I beat you all the time SEIFER: yea whatever TARKA: what do they want?? LAGUNA: I don't really care as long as they're here but i thought... squall get down here now!!  
  
[End flashback]  
  
"The Tarka incident?" Squall asked.  
  
"Correct!" Cid answered, handing Squall th folder, "In there you'll find the details for the mission."  
  
"You're telling me that Tarka's back?" Squall asked, grabbing the folder from Cid.  
  
"No! It's his associate." Cid answered, signalling that Squall open the folder and have a look.  
  
"Associate? Could it be.?" Squall thought, then getting a surprised look on his face as he opened the folder, seeing a familiar face in a photo, "Seiker!"  
  
[Flashback]  
  
ZEIQUALL: well tarka have any other tricks up your sleeve?? TARKA: as a matter of fact yes!! Seiker get in there SEIKER: very well didn't think it would come down to this but here we go!! ZEIQUALL: seiker is it?? Nice to meet you SEIKER: as am I, finally I meet the great squall and oh so great Seifer and little zell all in one and you call yourself...?? ZEIQUALL: I'm zeiquall and you're goin down SEIKER: yes, that's what everyone says when they first meet me but then they find out they cant beat me and they die just like you are going to!!!  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
"It's Seiker! But, I thought we beat him?" Squall said, confused.  
  
"Yes, we all thought that, but he got away somehow and is now leader of a new garden. They call it 'NEW GALBADIA GARDEN' in memory of Tarka, the once leader of Galbadia Garden." Cid informed as Squall flicked through the info.  
  
"So, what do you want us to do?" Zell asked.  
  
".I know you must think I would order you to go to Esthar, but my friends did some research into this guy, and apparently he likes small places, not large areas." Cid informed them.  
  
"He's coming here?" Squall thought, getting up from where he sat against the wall.  
  
"If my calculations are correct, he will try this area first, Balamb." Everyone, except Squall, got a surprised look on their face. "I am sure that he will come here." Cid told them.  
  
"Why here? Why not Trabia?" Zell asked, then looking at Selphie, who had a sad and angry look on her face. "Uh, sorry about that Selphie!" Zell apologised, ducking down in his chair.  
  
"So, like, what do we do now? Just wait?" Squall asked.  
  
"Yes, but be on full alert. Be ready at any time of the day or night!" Cid ordered.  
  
"Fine, let's go. Good bye Cid." Squall said then walked out the room, but stopped just outside to wait for the others. Moments later they came out, one by one. "OK, we all here?" Squall asked, they all nodded, "Good, first of all, Rinoa, take Quistis, Selphie and Irvine to get the Garia ready. Zell and Seifer, you two follow me." Squall ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" They all said in unison, and saluted. They all walked toward where they were meant to go, getting ready for anything at all, any space ships, any vehicles of some sort; they just had to protect the Garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Meanwhile]  
  
"Sir, we're ready to go, sir!" A Galbadian Soldier told his leader, Seiker, in a room similar to the one at beginning.  
  
"Good, lead me to the ship!" Seiker ordered, standing up from his chair and walking past the soldier and out the door, where he stopped for the soldier.  
  
"Yes sir!" The Galbadian Soldier replied, jumping up after Seiker, then leading him to a rather large ship. "Just head to the control room, it is up the elevator along the path on your left." The soldier told him, saluted then left.  
  
"Time to have my reunion!" Seiker thought, getting excited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Back at Garden)  
  
"Squall, I'm hungry!" Zell whined, holding his stomach. They were on the Deck, scanning the area, making ure no one was coming.  
  
"We all are! But we have to stay here, and be ready!" Squall replied.  
  
"Just great! I'm with these two losers again! Dang-namit!" Seifer cursed, not happy.  
  
"Come on Seifer, it's not gonna be that bad! We might even have to fuse!" Zell tried to cheer up Seifer.  
  
"Uh, Zell, I think that he was trying to point out he didn't wanna fuse again!" Squall informed Zell, and when Zell turned around Seifer went to hit Zell, but he stopped.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Seifer asked, turning around in a hurry. Squall and Zell looked in the same direction as Seifer. "Did youse feel that?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Yeah! It was strong! We should check it out! Let's call the girls!" Squall answered.  
  
"Right!" Zell answered then ran inside from the Deck, down to the Quad, where Rinoa, Quitis etc. were.  
  
"I think we have one tough fighter on our hands!" Squall said, getting ready to fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of 1st chapter! Please R&R! And I don't like flames, I've received plenty of them, and I do not wish for them. But, if ya wanna help me out, at least do it in a nice way! ^_^! Thanx! SHAYNE/SQUALL 


End file.
